Hlasování
Hlasování (angl. The Vote) je sedmá píseň 5. sezony seriálu My Little Pony: Přátelství je magické, a také druhá píseň v epizodě Klub věrných Cutie Marks. V této písni na volbách školního prezidenta čelí Cutie Mark Crusaders spolu z Pipsqueakem Diamond Tiaře, čí kampaň se skládá z vydírání a prázdných slibů. Text Česka verze = :Mark Crusaders ::Na změnu čas teď je. ::Na tahu jsme! ::Dobrou věc pojďme udělat! ::Náš tip! To je Pip! ::Máme příležitost ::To roztočit: ::Zvolit Pipa, do boje se dát! ::Po staru dál hrát nechcem, ::Nutná je výměna. ::A za svou vírou budem si stát! ::(Pip je tip!) ::Porazit Tiaru je náš cíl, ::To dokážem. ::Pipovi svůj hlas dáme - ::Tuhle bitvu musíme vyhrát! :Tiara ::Já nevěřím snad vlastním uším, ::Protože mně se fandit sluší. ::Pipsqueak? Ani nepíp! Ten srabík! ::Však diamant to je jiná - ::Přírody vrchol díla. ::Takže mě zvolit je lepší, než chudáka mít. :Apple Bloom: O tom ať rozhodnou volby! :Tiara ::Každý pony tajemství si střeží. ::Vím, že i ty! ::A hlas pro mě je v tichu udrží. ::Že jsi silná jako Herkules! ::Prodloužená hříva - ::O tom nepadne zmínka, ::Nebo velbloudí zuby, že máš! :Apple Bloom: No tak panstvo! Neposlouchejte ji! :Mark Crusaders ::Takhle to nejde dál. ::Ke změně musí dojít. ::Při sobě budem stát: ::Musíme zlo porazit. ::Pravda se projeví, ::Nový den právě začal! :Hříbata ::A náš tip! To je Pip! :Mark Crusaders ::Okamžik náš nastal! :Tiara ::Dost! Vy co jste nevolili, špicujte uši! ::To jsou sliby, jen nevěřte mu: ::Já můžu víc. ::Hodila by se ti nová taška! ::Protože já můžu to, ::Na co nikdo nemá. ::A mít, nebude! ::Něco na zoubek pro tebe mám! ::Proti sluníčku ti paraplíčko dám! ::Vidíte, jak jsem hodná? ::Komu tak hlas dát? ::Jestli se někdo bude ptát, ::Mě volit je volba dobrá! :Spoon ::Malý návrh bych měla: ::Tak v úvahu ho vem. ::Ve volbě dnešní vyhrát bys mohla, ::Slíbit nápravu musíš vše- :Diamond Tiara: Nevím, že bych se tě prosila o názor! :Sweetie Belle: Takhle se chováš k nejlepší kamarádce? Já volím Pipsqueaka! :Hříbata ::Pip! :Hříbata ::A Pip! Je náš tip! Pip! :Mark Crusaders ::Postaru dál hrát nechcem, ::Nutná je výměna. ::A za svou vírou budem si stát! :Hříbata ::Pip je tip! :Mark Crusaders ::Porazit Tiaru, je náš cíl - ::To dokážem ::Pipovi svůj hlas dáme - ::Tuhle bitvu musíme vyhrát! :Hříbata ::Pip je tip! |-| Anglická verze = :Mark Crusaders ::It's time to make a change ::This is our chance ::Don't be afraid to do what's right ::He's it! Vote for Pip! ::We got an opportunity ::To have fun again ::A vote for Pip, and you can join the fight ::It's time for a new leader ::It's time to make a change ::We're here to fight for what we believe ::(Vote for Pip!) ::It's finally time we beat her ::And play a better game ::'Cause when we vote together ::There's nothing that we can't achieve :Tiara ::I don't believe what I am hearing ::I'm the only one you should be cheering ::Pipsqueak? Try "Pip's weak!" Don't you think? ::But a diamond is perfection ::It's natural selection ::So your vote better be for me, not the weakest link :Apple Bloom: We'll let the votin' decide! :Tiara ::Everypony has their little secrets :I know you do ::A vote for me will help you keep them safe :Like your creepy super strength! ::Or your mane extension ::A little thing I won't mention ::Or those freakish large teeth in your face! :Apple Bloom: Come on now, ponies! Don't listen to her! :Mark Crusaders ::You've gotta vote for change ::It's time for a new leader ::End all the tyranny ::Vote now and we can beat her ::It's now another day ::And we believe in what's right :Hříbata ::Vote for Pip! Vote for Pip! :Mark Crusaders ::Our victory is in sight :Diamond Tiara: Stop! Everypony who hasn't voted, listen up! ::Pip makes promises he can't keep ::But I can do more :You could really use a new bookbag ::'Cause I'll make things happen ::That none of you here can afford :To do, like, ever! ::Wouldn't you like a little something sweet? ::Here's a parasol to hide you from the heat ::Who says that I can't be nice? ::But first there's one thing ::An itsy-bitsy little string ::And voting for me is the price! :Spoon ::I've a tiny suggestion ::That you should be aware ::You could probably win this election ::If you show them all you real— :Diamond Tiara: I don't recall asking you to speak! :All: gasps :Sweetie Belle: Well, if that's how you treat your best friend, then I choose Pipsqueak! :Hříbata ::Vote! :Hříbata ::He's it! Vote for Pip! Vote! :Hříbata ::Vote for Pip! :Mark Crusaders ::It's time for a new leader ::It's time to make a change ::We're here to fight for what we believe :Hříbata ::Vote for Pip! :Mark Crusaders ::It's finally time we beat her ::And play a better game ::'Cause when we vote together ::There's nothing that we can't achieve :Hříbata ::Vote for Pip! Kategorie:Písně 5. sezony